


他有你要的

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 因為我們喜歡同樣的東西，所以我們可以是好朋友。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia), Implied Austria/Spain (Hetalia), Implied Prussia/Belarus (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	他有你要的

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2015 年。

> Ar.

整體來說，這兩天睡得很不錯，失眠時間不算長，夜尿沒兩回，窗簾敞開著也沒受光害多嚴重。早晨醒來一次，既然頭還有點鈍，打一發又捲起棉被就著日光睡了。再度醒來時對街大樓牆面反光的光澤和形狀與往常不同，亞瑟終於翻下床，一開房門貓就大叫起來。下午兩點了。沒別人在家，貓食碗裡剩七八粒，亞瑟把凌晨盛的杯水喝了，蹲下來給貓盛飯、順毛。

昨天晚上他和安東尼奧、羅德里希上吧，沒聊幾句，三人默默地聽駐唱喃歌，他們三個大概就姿勢和表情不同。歌手穿得簡單，背心和長皮手套間的上手臂光裸著，袖口的毛蓬鬆蓬鬆的。

亞瑟和法蘭西斯是室友，同居了好幾年，還有一隻貓，這貓叫什麼名字我還沒想。他終於唸完了博士——所以說所謂同居好幾年似乎也沒有幾年——覺得該離開這附近一陣子，隨便到哪裡去住一下。去一個純粹是旅棧、不能久留的地方，用棧裡提供的床舖水壺鍋碗瓢盆吹風機，住那麼一會，讓那種遲早會離去的輕盈感覺沖洗一回。今天他就要去了，把貓餵飽，把門鎖上，之後每次法蘭西斯出門的時候都會要鎖門，不用留意下家裡還有沒有人在了。

亞瑟一邊確認包袱一邊想這還真是很久沒睡過中午。前晚喝完酒醒個酒要分頭回家，羅德里希和安東尼奧往兩個方向，亞瑟住在安東尼奧那方向更遠的地方，安東尼奧開車，他們倆搭車：羅德里希搭他的車，亞瑟搭公車。但安東尼奧實在醉得茫了，亞瑟想好吧，那麼他開車載他回去，再搭車。

安東尼奧一進車門就摔到座椅上爆睡躺了兩三人位，夜路沒什麼新意，就路燈和路面和夜，一些規律的聲響，期間安東尼奧醒來說想上廁所，距離羅德里希家還有二十多分鐘路，給醉漢立法太不靠譜了，便就近找加油站。

亞瑟攙他去，過了蠻久沒回來，羅德里希也沒想管，搖下車窗望著月亮，月亮在好幾層薄雲後頭有了更多紋路，顏色也不盡相同，像是什麼他說不上來。安東尼奧洗了好幾把臉，還是沒法好好清醒過來，亞瑟拿手帕給他擦臉，不算很溫柔，醉的那個給擦疼了鬼叫鬼叫，扶著面露不耐的那個的手肘倒比較像是要把他抓進水裡替。亞瑟拍住他嘴要他別鬼叫了，被舔了手心一道，隔著手帕，口水熱熱地留在那裡，還有安東尼奧吐出的氣。他柔柔地笑著，瞇起來的眼睛從來就不是什麼寶石，而是很容易碎掉的染色便宜玻璃。又給舔了，這回不只是輕挑一秒，而深深地穩穩地覆了上來。亞瑟嘆口氣，把這廝架到牆上開吻。

安東尼奧被吻得逼出了些眼淚，反悔想推開又推不動，逐漸軟弱無力，變得沒什麼意思。亞瑟才覺得無聊，安東尼奧便咬了他舌尖一下，差點讓他咬到自己成第二下。安東尼奧抹抹揩揩，臉上的淚水和自來水太多，揩不掉反而溼了手。亞瑟走到一邊含了口水，低頭張嘴讓混著血的水自己流掉。

安東尼奧回到車上把羅德里希拽到後座作陪，纏著說要去他家，羅德里希半推半就，附著他耳說基爾伯特不在。安東尼奧咯咯笑，說沒關係，我要去。羅德里希不置可否，反問他怎麼了幹嗎不回自己家，賴皮鬼哀叫說蘭在叛逆期，家裡都沒好臉色，還要照顧他，覺得賠了夫人又折兵。羅德里希白他一眼說是喔，都誰照顧誰？賴皮鬼牛頭不對馬嘴地怪說你當初幹嗎唆使孩子別聽我的話？嗯？既然如此卻把孩子歸給我？羅德里希雙手一攤。隨後安東尼奧暗罵了聲：「都混帳小氣鬼。」還有：我不管，讓我見基爾伯特。

亞瑟把羅德里希、安東尼奧和安東尼奧的車都留在了羅德里希的車庫裡。羅德里希沒騙，基爾伯特真的不在，他的車位空著。亞瑟借走腳踏車。他一回到家把腳踏車扛進陽台回房倒頭就睡。整屋子黑漆抹屋一片。

亞瑟小的時候經常跟兄弟姊妹吵到不可開交，長大了都覺得幼稚，肯定是因為他們沒發生出什麼手足亂倫情，才能這麼輕鬆相處。史考特給他簽入住時，他隨口說昨晚和誰誰上哪喝去了。史考特聞言頓了一下，問說你和他一筆勾銷了？亞瑟反問誰？史考特說安東尼奧啊。他回沒，只是盡釋前嫌。史考特大笑，把房費收妥了，說好，你自己照顧自己，什麼熱水不熱瓦斯不來再打給我；這陣子只有過兩天會有對情侶來，其他時間都只有你一個人，你自己看好。然後便回家去了。史考特一走，門才闔上，看著窗戶和窗簾，就想念起法蘭西斯來了。

> F.

「陽台腳踏車是基爾伯特的。你就幫我還一下吧。」下午法蘭西斯回到家，等候他的有那隻貓，和餐桌上的這張紙條，壓在亞瑟喝過沒收的水杯下，字跡透過玻璃杯底變了形。法蘭西斯直接倒了水進去，彎彎扭扭的字句被氣泡覆蓋住，就好像要變魔術那樣洗掉了。法蘭西斯喝完水把杯子洗掉，想快點把債還了。

到基爾伯特家時安東尼奧還在那裡，而基爾伯特仍然不在。娜塔莉亞給他應的門，問天這麼冷你要毛拖鞋嗎？法蘭西斯正要答不他還了債就要回去了，安東尼奧便探出來道哇，佛朗基你也來啦？怎麼啦？法蘭西斯只好把大衣交給娜塔莉亞掛去了。

安東尼奧喧賓奪主地遞茶水餅乾給法蘭西斯，茶是他自己那杯，瞧他喜孜孜的，杯子上的圖案也淨是喜劇，也只得接下來喝一口。這一口債台更高了。而安東尼奧這會兒酒肯定是醒了的。他笑得甜甜，這本來早就不干法蘭西斯的事了，但不知覺卻又買了帳。

娜塔莉亞拿了法蘭西斯的杯子來，這下桌邊人手上共有三個杯子了。羅德里希在書房裡。早些年他們還受青春和犧牲支配，體內都是衝動和寂寞，現在衝動都用完了，愛的燃料剩下寂寞，不免會催生出或暴或軟的慘劇。

娜塔莉亞說完未竟的話題（基爾伯特的現任男友）之後，法蘭西斯還是覺得要回去了，他騎車來的，這樣就得走路回去。從這兒啟程要走將近一小時。安東尼奧自告奮勇說可以繞路送他一程，娜塔莉亞收走杯盤，這種時候法蘭西斯總覺得基爾伯特家的人都特別冷漠。

安東尼奧打開車內廣播，順手調頻到他自己聽的西語音樂電台，〈Still June〉只唱了一句副歌便遭截斷，但一回神過來又回到六月，一直等到他唱完，安東尼奧都沒調回平常慣聽的頻道。

以前法蘭西斯就很喜歡安東尼奧的手，勻稱又富有節奏的手，笨笨地寫著哲學或政治學作業，那裡頭肯定沒什麼創見，只是講義的換句話說。法蘭西斯就喜歡看他沒轍地趴軟到桌上，伸直了手臂，鉛筆即將滑落，但其實還在他指頭的掌控之中。安東尼奧會在課堂上打盹，但絕不蹺課回家睡覺。那些年法蘭西斯真迷戀過他，當然也迷戀著亞瑟，這種獨占慾的分散本身已很不可思議，後來能將兩個範疇的事聚在同一平面，還就著這湊合的平面作出選擇，更是匪夷所思。人如何比較太陽和空氣和水呢？可法蘭西斯辦到了，他只用太陽和空氣中的其一就存活了下來，還真變得不需要另一項。偶爾他想到假如當時選了另一個……總之都不會是完整的人生。

「你說亞瑟是想怎樣？」「什麼？」「他這樣出走，你不就空窗了？」

「怎麼，你要趁機追求我嗎？」

安東尼奧在轉彎時順勢轉頭過來笑笑，似是而非地搖搖頭。

法蘭西斯瞇細了眼。

「不管我追不追求你，你都會離開亞瑟了吧。」

法蘭西斯伸手調開了電波到那個西語電台，安東尼奧又笑他道：「怎麼，吃醋了？」

安東尼奧終究尾隨法蘭西斯進屋，多少也是因為不想回家面對兒子，但想進人家家裡的心也有，況且法蘭西斯並無不可的模樣看上去有虛可趁。他逗了人家的貓，指尖蹭蹭小傢伙頭頂，安分地等法蘭西斯招待他，沒兩下就招待到床上。這時節，說了這種話的，法蘭西斯其實又是不可攻克的，守城的死士是出遠門，護城河水還不是照流。安東尼奧摔躺下來笑得亂顫，身上的味道和這床舖立即混合得不分你我。

「我沒見過你這種離間的。」安東尼奧仰躺在下，法蘭西斯俯視在上，膝蓋扎實地卡在人家跨下。「上情敵的床不怕被咬斷嗎？」

「嘿。」安東尼奧掀開法蘭西斯上衣下緣摸了一把。「唔，你還是好瘦。」

「哼。」法蘭西斯往前努了下。「再受還不是想我幹你。」

「你別這樣。這起不了任何懲罰效果啊，很不明智。」

「也就是說經過這些年你不想讓我幹卻想讓亞瑟幹了？」

「呵，不是呀。」安東尼奧撫著他的腰讓他前傾下來。「只是跟亞瑟睡最安全罷了。跟羅德打炮會出人命。跟你也是。」

「一塊地受到污染，他旁邊的地也不能用了，你不懂這道裡嗎？」

「我是那種預防勝於治療的人嗎？」

「你怎麼不去找基爾？」

「基爾他可是淨土啊。亞瑟也懂吧，大多時候都挺紳士，偶爾也要我抱他。」

以前法蘭西斯最擔心的就是亞瑟和安東尼奧碰頭就吵嘴踢腿揮拳，希望他們好好相處就像希望冬天不要變冷。如今他倆好到肌膚相親交換體液實在超出法蘭西斯本意。這興許是遲來的報應，誰叫他當年想得到兩份欲求，享受被渴望，他們的獨占慾多美味啊。

> An.

安東尼奧孩提時代和大部分小朋友一樣，住在父母的房子裡，而且認定那是他自己的家，只是不擁有全面的權利，在這幢房子，小孩子要聽大人的話，在特定的時間上床或起床，開飯、吃飽，有沒事不能進去的房間，帶朋友回家或住朋友家都要先說。有的時候安東尼奧覺得格外不自由，例如剛和大人吵了一架之後，自己關在暗暗的房間裡，往泥濘中越陷越深，想著長大以後要當個好爸爸，絕對不要讓孩子感到不安。

房間燈全熄著，路燈和星月透過單薄的窗簾照耀進來，摹出了物體的輪廓，但繪不出更細膩的起伏。法蘭西斯逆光的表情是一片烏黑，頭髮邊緣描上了綿綿糯糯又彷彿即將流淌漫開的金。只是現下太睏了，這樣的微光也令人厭煩。安東尼奧整臉都埋進枕頭——亞瑟的枕頭裡。他的位置空著嘛。安東尼奧不時有機會窩在這張床上，待到床伴睡著之後，冷靜下來想，曾經有段時間，面前這個位置又可能歸屬於他。更基進地說，這張床將因為其本質無緣匯成而將永不出現在時間之中，從而永未存在。可是如今他對亞瑟的香水和洗髮精更為熟悉。而亞瑟身上那些法蘭西斯有意無意留下的記號也令他心醉神迷。他想像從亞瑟的身體上，和身體內，偷走那些法蘭西斯的意念。一旦他偷光，亞瑟也乾淨溜溜了，要是他想，也可以在亞瑟身上作記號，就算不想，還是會掉一些碎屑在他身上；要是法蘭西斯想，也可以從他身上拿走安東尼奧的痕跡。但他最好還是藏好，畢竟今天的局面不正是奠基於法蘭西斯並不想要他嗎？他們之中，不能有太多人言不由衷，不然大家都會無所適從。

早些年，小鬼們都沒啥祕密得藏心中之時，小鬼們的家長住在附近，從小就在同一個公園玩，他們對公園裡的一切如數家珍，滑同一座溜冰池，爬同一座爬格子，猜拳決定誰先溜下滑梯，誰再盪一次鞦韆。騎在連著土地的奇幻動物背上，誰也不會拔得頭籌。基爾伯特特別喜歡玩沙，把手腳戳進小沙漠，讓他們徹底包圍。法蘭西斯喜歡土，他覺得人造沙坑裡頭不可能有真實的生物。（這很奇怪，因為他們都騎搖搖馬。）安東尼奧不在意住民的真假，或者誰比較自然，小朋友堆的沙堡，和土裡自己長出來的植物對他而言似乎等價。他們對公園裡的一切瞭若指掌，還知道哪些花草很好吃。長大以後他們搬出老家，不那麼經常見面，安東尼奧住得離那個公園最近，公園變小了，變舊，變平凡了。看來他心底並沒有喜歡這座公園，就算花草好吃，就是蘭跑跑跳跳，拉他手要爸爸一起玩，他也不覺得好玩。公園沒有改變，設施和景觀皆一如既往，他也沒有改變，仍然是安東尼奧，仍將公園裡的一切珍如敝帚。可以前愛死公園的安東尼奧今天還會繞道而行。恐怕他從來就不是喜歡公園。或者這是受污染區域的旁邊。

安東尼奧心裏喜愛許多東西，他喜愛的人所喜愛的事物，他也就喜愛。這許多喜愛相連成一大片開闊的沃土，使他心靈充滿喜樂，而且也難以阻止污染擴散。

有一天基爾伯特有了祕密可以藏。娜塔莉亞在冬天來到他們身邊，那時童年快要結束了，他適時趕上，得以成為理所當然的一部分。從童年開始發生的事情很難被認為不對勁，可是基爾伯特一口氣擁有兩個相反的祕密，安東尼奧發現了其中一個。得知別人的祕密讓他安心，祕密總以「我只跟你一個人說」開頭、「不要告訴別人喔」結尾，似乎很特別似的。然而祕密的珍貴在於沒有人知道我知道這件事，所以根本不能向任何人炫耀，這使得祕密的好處實實在在地無關於他人觀感，而在他的本質中，但是小孩子很少能消受這種好處，因為開心的事不和人分享實在太憋了。另一件讓安東尼奧不好意思的事是，他沒有什麼祕密可以交給基爾伯特，基爾伯特卻有不想給人知道的事情被他知道著，他因此握有一些武器，武力令他惶恐。不過，更重要的事情是，他答應基爾伯特不把祕密說出去，當然也不能說給法蘭西斯聽，所以，安東尼奧，可以把不能說給法蘭西斯聽的事情，告訴基爾伯特。

但是，他們那個年紀，根本沒有人懂喜歡是什麼意思。等他們大一點，這些就沒有保密的必要，因為人們會了解，喜歡本身不會招致毀滅，甚至也不害羞。當然，那是在說堂堂正正的喜歡。對他們來說，喜歡是不知不覺的衝動的一種。是心動時身體的顫慄讓人害怕。

算了，現在安東尼奧已經不太記得那些了。他一如大部分人類丟失了一些記憶，例如說渾沌無知的年歲中自己的思考邏輯。那是自然，畢竟那些日子並不由邏輯主宰，也和感性無關，只有感受而已。

說實話，他已經不記得自己怎麼喜歡上法蘭西斯了。有的時候，甚至不太說得上到底是真的喜歡著他呢，還是認為自己喜歡他而已。法蘭西斯帶給他的感受，在他註定得不到法蘭西斯以後，便總是苦痛。這很怪，有的時候他甚至想這根本不對，人為什麼要追逐痛苦呢？人為什麼會追逐痛苦？連法蘭西斯曾經給他過的好意都變得難以忍受，每當他想起來，就深深地懊悔，也根本不曉得在懊悔什麼，後來那些都變成老老的刺，螫在結出的繭上，根本都不痛了。這些麻木不讓他難受，但難堪。我還算是個人嗎？有我這麼醜陋、這麼無賴的人嗎？還是說，人就是這樣，不這樣就活不下去？那活著有什麼意義？我們為何直到今天才知道這件事？我以後要怎麼辦？如果我不能再愛了怎麼辦？如果我愛上別人怎麼辦？我目前為止的人生都是狗屁嗎？這一切就是現在的安東尼奧的祕密。誰都不知道他也會想這些。連他自己都要忘了。忘了比較舒服。

除了亞瑟。亞瑟知道。但亞瑟不說。

不說比較舒服嘛。

自從亞瑟和法蘭西斯關係確立下來以後，安東尼奧跟他的爭執就少了。外人看來像是安東尼奧已灰掉心絕了望，但這也不完全充分。亞瑟晚了娜塔莉亞一步，加入他們的時候人們青春正盛，對大事和瑣事各有執著或無謂，執著於傷害且無謂地傷害：那無謂引人擔憂，執著則令人髮指──這是他們稍微長大一點時回想所作所為時的感想，但等再長大一點又不一樣了，原來那些根本沒啥好操煩，小孩子就是這樣，大部分小孩不管小時候怎麼沒天理，之後都不會受到太頑強的懲罰。這倒不是什麼優待，只是，小孩子短短的手腳、小小的腦袋和軀幹，基本上做出的事總不會傷到天害到理。他們以前把自己想得太偉大。

不過這時候他們才經歷了第一次長大，還沒迎接第二次。

他和亞瑟一起從某個地方回來，或是正要去某個地方，為了辦一件攸關大家快樂的事，雖然快樂沒什麼大不了，隨便抓都一把，連傷人和受傷都是快樂的，只要捲起浪漫和激情，事情就會變得能夠忍受，因為沒有這些，就成就不了史詩和英雄，就不會刻骨銘心。他和亞瑟在一個亭等公車，面向馬路立起的玻璃板伸出小頂棚，漆成溫柔的淺灰色，背後則貼著挺陡的深色山林。他們比肩坐著，椅板有點短，膝蓋因而多凸出去了一些，在空中隨便傾放。沒有會顯示公車動態的螢幕，也沒有鐘，只是就天色來看，時刻表上還有班車尚未經過這裡。他們懶散地靠在玻璃板上，用屁股和腰的上半部支撐自己，這姿勢保持太久肚子會很累。眼前的風景好像很久都沒有改變過了似的，從好幾年、十幾年甚至幾十年前，草原的顏色介於黃與綠，老實說不曉得是早晚色差還是他們開始枯了，但整體來說很柔和而不見頹敗。坦白說，和公園不同，安東尼奧再也沒有去過那個地方第二次。也許去了，就會後悔，會弄髒。

他們開始聊起一些沒重點的天，安東尼奧蠻驚訝其實他們也不是那麼不瞭解對方。他知道亞瑟（雖然對運動算不上真的有興趣，但硬選的話）支持哪個球隊、猜拳的時候喜歡先出剪刀、比起啤酒其實比較喜歡可樂但總是點紅茶、鬧鐘響的前兩次都會按掉第三次才起床，亞瑟也曉得他心裡一些細微的事情，好比說他真的認為娜塔莉亞是基爾伯特的妹妹（這是說，他由衷接受基爾伯特把娜塔莉亞當成他自己的妹妹，而不像法蘭西斯有時會想戳破其中的不穩定）。

於是安東尼奧覺得氣氛可以，便說了，人們要是喜歡同一首歌、同一本小說、同一道料理、同一部電影、同一處風景，通常會成為好朋友；可他們一同喜歡的偏偏是一個人，還不是看上他的才華，而是看上他的人。黃黃的草微微地搖曳著，呈現出波粼般的時間感。

亞瑟的回答從邊上傳來：「我沒有不喜歡你。」

「誰信。」

「我喜歡你像普通朋友一樣多，是你期待我比現在這樣更喜歡你，才覺得我討厭你。當然啦，你是想我喜歡你喜歡到把法蘭西斯讓給你。」

安東尼奧嚇了一跳，坐起來轉身去看亞瑟的表情，但他一臉淡然直視眼前已然看爛的景物，這立刻又撼動了安東尼奧的心一次。是這樣嗎？思緒在腦中飛騰，呼吸道隱隱作痛。是這樣嗎？或許當時亞瑟感應到了安東尼奧愛屋及烏的本領，但他鐵定想錯了源頭的方向，只看見結果。

亞瑟瞟了一眼過來，發覺安東尼奧瞠圓雙眼、漲紅著臉在盯著自己看。「你幹嘛？」他也坐起來，伸手摸安東尼奧額側。「你臉怎麼這麼紅，發燒了嗎？剛剛還好好的啊。」安東尼奧還愣著，隨後縮了下下巴，垂低臉。這麼做讓他的臉更大範圍地潛進他手張開的一小片空間、嘴唇輕輕踮在亞瑟手掌底部。

他人的味道。說不上香或好聞的他人的軀體的味道湊了過來。他呼吸在亞瑟手裡，亞瑟一定感覺得到氣流在他皮表低空來回飛翔，還有他咂了一下唇。

他格開亞瑟的手，順勢捉住，將人按到光可鑑人的玻璃板上吻。好像漂浮在空中，被看不見的朋友端住。他舔了亞瑟的嘴唇，但沒把舌頭伸進去。他能只動得這麼輕，都是因為亞瑟都沒反抗。

不，其實安東尼奧的推論並不成理。畢竟，至少在娜塔莉亞的例子上，他並沒有把自己代入基爾伯特的立場，而用看待妹妹的眼光看待娜塔莉亞。他想必是在別的某處走岔了，可是也沒必要追究下去、釐清真相。他不介意為什麼啊。道理是聰明人講的。真的，那時的回音還在他腦中燒錄成獨自一段皺摺。

關於可樂跟紅茶跟啤酒的那件事，後來安東尼奧想，也就是說，這可能是指，在酒精與咖啡因之間，亞瑟選擇咖啡因。在迷醉與清醒之間，亞瑟選擇清醒。就算疼痛當前，也不麻醉。也就是說，沒辦法在他們之間簡單地劃一條線，區分誰比較果斷，誰比較遠瞻。


End file.
